


Trust me

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: College AU, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, it's kinda cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Dongju meets Hwanwoong at a party, and Hwanwoong helps Dongju learn what he likes.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Intercrural Sex  
> \- First Time
> 
> Day 4. This went somewhere I didn't quite think it would. Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated <3

Dongju had been unsure as to why he had agreed to join his twin at a party, it really wasn't his scene. He was shy, and Dongmyeong had been determined to get him more social now they were in college. Dongju stood holding his can of diet coke watching the party, he was pretty sure his brother was off in a corner making out with someone - probably their childhood friend Giwook, who Dongju was pretty sure was going to end up being his twin's boyfriend but both of them were currently just 'best friends'. Dongju's eyes were on a man dancing, music seemed to move through him, and he was confident in a way that Dongju could _never_ be. Dongju's cheeks flushed when the dancer looked at him and gave him a wink, he looked down at his can as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe he had gotten caught staring, Dongju was startled when he heard someone's voice. "Like what you see?" 

He looked up to see the dancer from earlier, he was more beautiful close up and Dongju really wished he could get the flush across his face under control. "I-I"

"It's okay." The guy said with a smile. "I wanted you to look at me." Dongju was surprised, no one really noticed him. "I'm Hwanwoong." the guy introduced himself and Dongju nodded. 

"Dongju." He said still finding it hard to look at the beautiful man next to him. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" Hwanwoong asked, hand on Dongju's arm. "I promise I won't bite, unless you ask me to." Hwanwoong gently put the can down and pulled Dongju onto the dance floor, Dongju felt a little bit surprised still, following Hwanwoong, moving his hips with the other man's trying to match is musicality, but failing. Hwanwoong didn't seem to notice or mind, moving Dongju's hands with his own to get him to touch him just the way he wanted in the dance. Hwanwoong surprised Dongju even more by pulling him down for a kiss, lusty - but still controlled. Hwanwoong knew what he was doing, he knew how to guide Dongju. Dongju had kissed back but when they pulled away he stood kind of frozen. 

"I-I" 

"Sorry." Hwanwoong said, now it was his turn to flush. "I just assumed." The man was embarrassed and Dongju didn't know what to do, so he just kissed him again. Hwanwoong's arms wrapping around Dongju's neck, not taking much time to control the kiss. Dongju just let him lips parting compliantly, letting Hwanwoong pull himself closer, hands resting on Hwanwoong's sides. He pulled back and when he looked up he saw his twin looking from across the room, Giwook's arm lazily around his waist. Dongmyeong gave him a thumbs up, and Dongju tried not to cringe, although he didn't really have much time to before Hwanwoong had pulled him in for another kiss. 

Hwanwoong pulled Dongju off the dancefloor, so they could kiss more. Dongju was still in shock that someone like Hwanwoong would want to kiss him, that they would want him in this way. He knew people _wanted_ his twin, but he'd never really felt that gaze from someone else, but every time they parted Dongju knew that he was wanted, that Hwanwoong wanted _him_. 

Towards the end of the party, things were slowing down and Dongmyeong had already left with Giwook, Dongju was amazed that he was still here, and still kissing Hwanwoong as they talked, the man was a dance major - which made sense, and wanted to be a professional dancer. Dongju loved hearing Hwanwoong talking about his life, and his major and everything else - although he loved kissing him even more. "Do you want to come home with me?" Hwanwoong asked. Dongju was unsure, he wanted to, god he really wanted to go home with Hwanwoong. 

"Okay." He breathed out, he followed Hwanwoong out of the building and they walked hand in hand, Dongju's heartbeat quickened thinking about what he was going to do. He knew that was something people did all the time but he never had just gone home with a guy from a party. He was nervous but Hwanwoong was so confident that when they got to his small apartment Dongju felt at ease, kissing the other again, letting himself be guided to a bed while Hwanwoong pulled his shirt over his head. Hwanwoong moved to take his own shirt off and Dongju watched him, letting himself get pushed down so he was sat on the bed, Hwanwoong standing between his legs while Dongju kissed over his chest. Hwanwoong's hand gently running through his hair, encouraging him. Dongju kissed where ever he could, smiling when Hwanwoong pulled him back up to his lips. 

Hwanwoong knew what he was doing when he moved Dongju back onto the bed, removing his own pants before climbing over him, kissing over Dongju's neck, letting the other's hands explore. Hwanwoong's skin felt hot to the touch, and Dongju was pretty sure his skin was on fire beneath Hwanwoong's mouth. He made a small sound and moved to cover his mouth. "My roommate is out tonight." Hwanwoong said, one hand by Dongju's head, the other on his abdomen setting his skin ablaze, their hips pressed together so Dongju could feel he wasn't the only one on fire from all of this. "Your jeans must be so tight." Hwanwoong purred rather than said, kissing Dongju quickly as he moved to fasten them between them, he shifted back so Dongju could get out of them and move onto the bed more. 

Dongju couldn't help but flush when he was in his underwear that left no illusions about just how much he had been enjoying himself. Hwanwoong grabbed the lube and a condom from a drawer and got back on the bed, kissing Dongju hard, hand cupping him, swallowing Dongju's moan at the friction. Hwanwoong's hands on him were almost overwhelming, Hwanwoong knew where to touch completely, there was no hesitation. Dongju moved to mirror him, cupping the other, feeling his size and shuddering slightly. He felt increasingly more nervous at the notion that Hwanwoong would be _inside_ him. He'd never let another man do that to him, he'd never really gone further than some kissing and touching and here he was doing everything with a stranger. 

Dongmyeong had told him about it, about his own experience, about how he needed to relax - but now he was just over-thinking and of course Hwanwoong had noticed, hand stilling on Dongju's erect - but still clothed - cock. "Dongju, is everything okay? Am I doing something you don't like?" Hwanwoong took his hand off him. 

"No, everything you're doing is wonderful, I feel like I might burn up." He blushed and Hwanwoong nodded. "But..." he took a deep breath, flush returning to his face. "I'm a virgin." 

"Ah, with a man or..." 

"I'm gay." Dongju said, embarrassment rising, he should have lost his virginity before, he should have never agreed to come home with this man who was clearly very experienced, and was probably sat there wondering what the fuck Dongju was doing. 

"Ah." Hwanwoong nodded. "I knew you were inexperienced, I can feel you want to touch me but aren't sure." He said moving to give Dongju a soft kiss. "Do you want to continue? We don't have to have sex if you don't want to or aren't ready to, I only want to go where you're comfortable." 

Dongju nodded looking at Hwanwoong. "I want to have sex with you." Dongju breathed out, there was something liberating about saying what he did really desire and Hwanwoong nodded. "But- I don't... I don't think I can do..." He tried to not flush but he knew he was probably the same shade of red as a stop light. "anal." he whispered. Hwanwoong grinned, shifting so he was slightly over Dongju. 

"Oh Dongju, I can make you feel so good without having to penetrate you." Hwanwoong grinned kissing Dongju a bit more lustfully, guiding Dongju's hand to cup him, his own hand carefully pulling Dongju out of his own underwear stroking him until Dongju was gasping in the other's mouth. Dongju's confidence was building as he squeezed the other man. Hwanwoong gasped and Dongju's own cock twitched at the thought that he'd elicited that sound. Stroking each other and kissing was certainly working Dongju up, but part of him did want to feele more - he wasn't brave enough to say it though. 

Hwanwoong gently pulled back and grabbed the condom and lube he'd left on the bed and opened the packet and rolled the condom on. "But I-" 

"I know Dongju, I'm not going to be in you, but I assure you, I can bring us both to climax." Hwanwoong said, kneeling on the bed, erection pressing against his stomach. Dongju nodded, "Okay lie on your side facing away from me." Hwanwoong said, kissing Dongju when he looked a little put out. "I know but trust me, this position will make you feel best." Dongju did as he was told and Hwanwoong gently moved him into a better position. "Keep your legs tight together." Hwanwoong instructed, lying down so he was spooning the other man. Dongju was surprised when Hwanwoong moved to press between his thighs. Dongju was glad he was facing away from Hwanwoong, his cheeks flushed. He felt stupid, feeling the other man between his thighs. He wished he could just have been normal instead of making them both do this stupid thing. "I know it feels weird." Hwanwoong said, hand reaching around to stroke Dongju who had slightly softened. 

"Sorry." 

"No, don't be sorry, I promise once you just get over the thought that this is silly, and if I get the right rhythm and pressure, you're going to feel really good. I thought it was dumb too when someone first suggested it." Hwanwoong was calm, comforting even and Dongju knew realistically he did not know this man but he felt safe, he knew he could trust Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong began moving and at first it just felt weird and Dongju was sure he was just going to die of embarrassment before it got good. Hwanwoong shifted his hips and the head of his cock rubbed right against Dongju's taint - Dongju cried out. It felt better than he could have thought. "Mhm, you like that angle do you?" Hwanwoong said, smirk audible, kissing the back of Dongju's shoulder, stroking him in time with his thrusts that were now drawing out more and more sounds from Dongju, he was feeling good. 

Hwanwoong began to speed up, shifting his hips experimenting with what angle and what amount of pressure worked best, what was making Dongju cry out against the sheets, one of the man's hands gripping the sheets when it appeared Hwanwoong had found the perfect place. "Don't stop." Dongju breathed out, "Please." It was almost overwhelming how good this felt. Hwanwoong's hand was moving in opposition, slightly slower but also just increasing the sensation and making Dongju feel like he was going to lose his mind if this continued on. He couldn't breathe for his moans, Hwanwoong had no mercy as he kept thrusting harder against him. "I'm close." Dongju could feel the pressure building within him. 

"You can finish whenever you want." Hwanwoong breathed, and Dongju couldn't hold on much longer, finishing into Hwanwoong's hands and on the sheets, turning his face into the bed as he cried out. Hwanwoong kept moving, it was starting to make Dongju feel irritated, it was too much, overwhelming but he heard the other moan, knowing he was riding out his own orgasm. Hwanwoong's hips slowed, and the more experienced man moved to press a kiss to Dongju's cheek. "You gonna be okay for me to throw out the condom and get a warm cloth to clean you up?" Hwanwoong asked, he sounded tired and Dongju nodded, moving to roll onto his back once Hwanwoong had left. 

Hwanwoong came back in and gently began to clean him up, peppering him with a few gentle kisses. Dongju watched him, amazed that Hwanwoong would take care of him like this even though he was a hook up who had asked to have sex without going 'all the way.' "Was it good for you?" Dongju asked when Hwanwoong came back to the bed after putting the cloth in the wash and just flopped onto the bed as if he was boneless. 

"It was really good Dongju. You were really good." Hwanwoong pressed a kiss to the other's shoulder. "Did you like it though?" 

"Yeah." Dongju said quietly. "Thank you for not pushing me." 

"Some people are never ready to get penetrated, or just don't like it. Plus we can have so much fun without needing someone to be inside the other." Hwanwoong smiled at Dongju. "I'm tired, if you leave before I get up leave your phone number, maybe we could hang out or something." Hwanwoong mumbled, throwing an arm around Dongju's stomach and closing his eyes. Dongju lay there for a bit thinking about what had just happened, he couldn't believe that he had been made to feel so good, with Hwanwoong just being between his thighs. He wondered what else the other could teach him about sex - maybe one day he would feel ready to have someone in him but for now he did not think that was going to be something that was possible. Although if he was ready, he knew that he would be able to trust Hwanwoong to show him how good it could be, so he resolved that he would leave his number when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam) if you wanna chat or anything~


End file.
